The Travelling Laguz Circus
by shiranui.okami.3
Summary: The re-edited version of The Travelling Laguz Circus


Location-Outskirts of Crimea

Volug yawned as he stretched out his still half asleep body. Soon the sun would be up and he and the rest of the gang would have to get a move on it if they wanted to attract attention. Being the **only** male wolf, it was by nature that he would keep a watch on his sleeping "Pack". Since he was the first one up it was his duty to retrieve breakfast for the others, occasionally , Volug would use his good looks, and his physique to get the food prices cheaper, he didn't like doing this, it made him feel sheepish. Thankfully, upon having to live with the Wolf queen Nailah, making food was not a hard task at all.  
it only took about 5-10 minutes for Volug to find his prey, and even lesser time to catch it. His job was over for the moment as he placed his findings in a small pile near the fire center. Having completed his task Volug sat down on a log and frowned at the coldness of the damn wood, for it had rained quite hard the night before. Despite that he closed his eyes for a couple or minutes of sleep. He was soon awakened by a woman who had light green hair and pointy ears. Why was Tiki up so early? normally she was one of the last to arise from her slumber. It surprised him, Janaff was usually the next one up after himself. Naesala and Tibarn wouldnt rise for at least another two or three hours since they were late risers and spelled out death to those who would dare wake them up.

thankfully the gang had been spared from a night of having to sleep in the pouring rain, some Beorcs had become nicer towards the Laguz thanks to the joint efforts of Micaiah and Ike, since we didnt have much gold i decided that i would repay the kind Beorc Inn keeper by taking care of some heavy labour chores like chopping wood. Volug used to hate the Beorcs after what they had done to several of the other Laguz tribes. About my own heritage, all of it is a huge blank, Nailah doesn't tell me anything. It is as if she doesn't know herself or she just doesn't want to remember it. Volug looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was fully up, from the posistion of the sun in the sky, it was almost noon, and since the rest of the gang was not up he had the ominous task of waking the birds up.

Both of the Bird Kings were real heavy sleepers; Tibarn was more than Naesala. the best idea was to awaken the least grumpy of the two first. I was thinking that as i walked in the direction of Naesala's tent and let out a sound equivalent of a bullhorn. The tent bustled and i could see the outlines of several feathers, (whoops maybe i over did it). Well regardless of that situation I knew that he was up. Moving along the line of the small tents i came to Tibarns. and breathing a deep sigh i repeated the same howl only this time twice as loud. "GODDAMN IT... the one time i manage to get a nice amount of sleep i get interrupted" .Tibarn was like that all the time, whenever someone interrupted his beauty rest. Another less rugged and experienced Laguz would have probably ran off by now, but not Volug. The loud howl that Volug had let out woke up the rest of the still sleeping members.

Within about an hour, all the members were fully awake. Soren and Ike were planning out the best routes to Daein without entering Anti-Laguz villages and cities. Volug could hear something approaching him, it was Janaff; "Hey that howl you did this morning was louder than usual, were you mad or something?" Volug's feathery friend asked inquisitively. Volug was not much for words but sometimes when his mood was right, he would let out a couple of sentences out. "I don't know why but for some reason I've felt as if we are being watched, it makes me tense". "you're always so paranoid Volugonet" Volug cringed at the silly nickname that Janaff had one day decided to call him. "I thought i told you not to call me that " Volug spoke to Janaff in the Ancient Language. Volug decided it best not to show that it annoyed him, unfortunately his plan did not work, and Janaff kept saying things like "What's the matter Volugonet?" or "Something on your mind Volugonet". This went on for what seemed to Volug for a long time because before he knew it the sun was already setting. Graciously this particular desert was not a ruthless as some ; where it would become freezing at night, sure it was breezy but nothing that they hadn't been through before. Volug made a motion to those in front to stop, and that they were making camp for the night.

It was someone else's watch tonight because Volug had done it for the past week; although in his wolf form, his companions could not discover that he was begining to grow huge bags under his eyes, neither did they notice that his steps were staggering. Volug was of the Wolf tribe, they were tough. Even so, while the others went off to bed he still insisted on staying awake until the others who were not on watch went to sleep. Soon all what could be heard was the quiet whistling noises of the wind, and the ocassional snore or two from one of the others. Finally, Volug could rest easily until the morning.


End file.
